ocversefandomcom-20200215-history
Aogane Hinata
'Aogane Hinata ' (青金ヒなタ, Aogane Hinata) usually called Hinata, is one of the female characters in Niji no Nichijou Universe. A high school student who loves to speak with pure sarcasm. Also a fujoshi. Appearance Hinata is a girl who often have sour looks on her face. She have wavy lavender hair that reaches her waist that is always tied up into a ponytail. Her eyes are bright green and have slight bags under them. She also uses bottom-rim black glasses, but still can see clearly without them. Her daily attire consists of a sleeveless jacket with purple hoodie, as well as a purple shorts. When at home she uses bright-green slippers. And switched it to brown cross-tied boots when going out. Of course, she uses uniform for school. Personality Despite her sour and rather scary face, she's actually quite nice. It is caused by her daily insomnia and her lack of sleep. Usually cool and collected around people. Unless she's with someone she knows well, she won't show her real personality: random, sarcastic, and easilly angered. She's also a "sharp" talker. She's quite a lazy idealist and preffers doing something she likes rather than what she needs, being home playing around with her laptop or drawing. Even though she spends her time for useless stuff and her dislike for studying, her academics is quite good. Her fujoshi side is somewhat hyper and more "ditzy" than the real her. Her fetishes are men with glasses, mecha, and tsunderes. Sometimes in this mode, she will have a desire to scream and screech. But she often holds it in her throat, resulting her ashtma to relapse. She can be seen in this mode when appearing together with Ichiman Mitsu. Daily Life She lives in her headmaster's apartment, separated from her sister Kazumoto Erina for some unknown reasons. Even though she lives by herself now, she still can live independently. She's surprisingly tidy for someone so lazy. In her younger times, her parents have to shout at her to clean her own dishes. It seems like she's a person who will do some thing if she really have to. Even in studying, she will only study 5 minutes before exam, by highlighting important notes while listening to music. Being standard in academic, she's also not good in sports, despite the fact that she can throw a classroom blackboard out from a window and breaking a cupboard by kicking it. After school she will always hang around with Mitsu (whom she calls as "Ceban"), either buying doujins, fangirling or discussing other unimportant things. Both of them are somehow similiar in manners and likings, making rumors that they, together with Eri, are siblings. Apparently, she has a part-time job in a cafe, 2 days night shift and 3 days afternoon shift. In which her payment is used for buying doujins or save it for emergencies. After her shift, if not going straightly back home, she wanders around the town, to somewhere quiet. Sometimes she can be seen with Kiriyama Yuki at her shrine. She always use her night time for writing fanfics, drawing or browsing the internet. Her sleep time usually only lasts from 5-3 hours. Her cause of insomnia is unknown. Due to this, she always runs half-late to school, reaching her classroom door when the teacher is right behind her. Trivia * She talks in a first person, with the word ora （オラ''）'' to reffer herself. It can be mistaken with ore （俺） because of her weird accent. She also reffer someone she talks to as omae ''（お前）, and reffer a third person, rather harshly, as that thing （そのもの ''sono mono）. * She has quite a knowledge in English. And participates in the English Debate Club. * Her breast size is DD and still growing. * She is said to be a mixture of kuudere (cool, but can be sweet at times) and kudaranee (slight-troller and ignoring). Gallery IMAGE0134.png|Hinata's daily attire sample-236fa85a0f1791eae845e0673faed525 copy.png|Ruri, Indira, and Alf as costumers in the cafe Category:Female characters Category:Students Category:Niji no Nichijou characters